Por siempre juntos
by Sakuno2294
Summary: Ino se siente insegura acerca de su relación con Naruto pero un acontecimiento especial la hará recapacitar.


Es 13 de febrero y yo estoy sola en mi casa. Mi novio, para variar, debe estar con su mejor amiga, Sakura. Desde hace unas semanas esos dos se la pasan muy juntos. Si fuera otra persona no habría problema, pero ella fue su amor de juventud. Él la quiso mucho y durante bastante tiempo. Por eso me preocupo. Estoy casi segura de que Naruto ya no me quiere; sus constantes ausencias y mal genio conmigo es la prueba más real de eso. Nos la pasamos peleando todo el tiempo, mas ninguna pelea fue tan grande como la de hace dos noches.

Flashback

Era una noche tranquila en la ciudad de Tokio. La luna brillaba en lo alto y las estrellas resplandecían a su alrededor.

En el complejo residencial en el que vivo vi el carro deportivo de mi novio entrar a una gran velocidad. Cuando se estacionó, bajó y casi me caigo de la impresión. Vestía un traje impecable que contrastaba perfectamente con su personalidad rebelde. Se dirigió a mi departamento, entró y cerró la puerta.

— ¿Dónde estabas?— le pregunté nada más verlo.

— ¡Oh! Eres tú. Me asustaste. — me dijo esbozando esa hermosa sonrisa que lo caracteriza.

Casi caí en su juego pero estaba demasiado furiosa para permitírmelo.

—No trates de cambiarme el tema— espeté enojada—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Estaba en una cena de negocios. — me dijo con un tono de voz que no supe identificar.

— ¿Hasta esta hora?— le dije mostrándole que eran las 10:00 p.m. — Por favor no me creas tan idiota.

—La reunión se alargó. — me dijo con enojo— Y a todas éstas ¿quién te crees que eres para cuestionarme?

—Soy tu novia— le dije.

La discusión se estaba tornando cada vez más tensa. Comprendo que fue mi culpa; no supe abordarlo de la forma correcta. Los celos nublaron mi juicio. En ese momento estuve segura de que a él no le faltaba mucho para estallar.

— ¿Y eso qué?— estalló de la peor forma posible— Eres mi novia no mi dueña. Ni a mi mamá le doy explicaciones sobre lo que hago o dejo de hacer.

Cuando acabó se dirigió a la puerta dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Lo seguí. Necesitaba respuestas. Y las conseguiría ¡ya!

— ¡Naruto no te atrevas a irte!— grité desesperada.

— ¿Quién me lo va impedir?— se detuvo para encararme— Me voy para ver si así te calmas de una vez.

—Yo estoy muy calmada, tarado. —dije un poco mas calmada para no darle la razón— Por cierto, es mejor ser honestos con relación a nuestros sentimientos, ¿no te parece? Si te vas con Sakura no debes mentirme.

— ¿Sakura? ¿qué tiene que ver Sakura en todo esto?—ahora si se detuvo por completo.

—Por favor, sé que ella es tu amante. Lo que no veo es la razón para ocultarlo. Si tanto la quieres bien puedes irte con ella. — dije de la forma más fría posible.

—No seas ridícula. Entre Sakura y yo no hay nada. Y aunque lo hubiera jamás te lo ocultaría. Ella y yo somos sólo amigos. — dijo intentando irse otra vez pero esta vez no lo detuve.

—No puedo creer que hayas olvidado nuestra promesa de estar juntos para siempre. — dije después de que él cerrara la puerta.

End flashback

Después de esa peleano nos hemos vuelto a ver. Cuando lo llamo, él simplemente no contesta. Cuando lo busco se inventa excusas baratas para no atenderme.

Estoy consciente de que fue mi culpa la discusión pero he intentado por todos los medios hablar y disculparme mas él simplemente me ignora. No sé que más hacer para que me perdone. Estoy desesperada.

El sueño me está venciendo sin embargo no quiero dormir porque sé que en el día más importante para los enamorados estaré sola. Completamente sola.

Al despertar, me di cuenta de que son las 9:00 a.m. Dormí bastante. Me levanté y preparé el desayuno.

Empiezo a trabajar en la computadora para tratar de olvidar el día que es hoy. Eso me da resultado hasta que veo un mensaje de Naruto que dice:

"_Paso por ti a las 8:00 p.m. No te tardes"_

Ese tono no es muy común en él, así que me decido a buscar temprano la ropa que voy a usar.

Elijo un vestido negro con corte de princesa, zapatos plateados y un collar de oro que él me regaló hace unos años.

El tiempo pasó volando y antes de que me diera cuenta llega la hora de que Naruto pase por mí. Cuando llega me quedo en shock. Él se ve increíble con ese traje de etiqueta negro, sus zapatos negros italianos y su espectacular mirada.

—Te ves hermosa. — me dijo con una sonrisa.

—Tú no te ves tan mal. — le dije con una mirada coqueta.

Salimos del departamento y nos fuimos en su carro. Me siento rara estando así con él. Es como si no hubiera pasado nada malo entre nosotros. Lo veo conducir tranquilo, como si nada lo afectara. No me ha dicho a dónde vamos pero dudo que sea algo normal. También dudo que vaya a terminar conmigo. Él no sería tan cruel para hacerme algo así.

Llegamos a un lugar hermoso. Lo miro confundida y él sólo sale y me ayuda a salir. Me da la mano y empieza a caminar.

Cuando llegamos me quedo realmente impresionada. El lugar está lleno de rosas rojas y blancas; hay una pequeña fuente en un lado y en el otro hay una mesa servida. También hay un pianista y un violinista.

Él me lleva hacia la mesa, nos sentamos y nos empiezan a llevar la comida. La cena transcurre de manera agradable, siempre rodeada de su buen humor. De pronto él se para y se arrodilla frente a mi con una pequeña cajita.

—Ino Yamanaka ¿quieres casarte conmigo?— preguntó sorprendiéndome y mostrándome un anillo con dos zafiros, uno azul y otro color acua.

— ¿Qué dijiste?— dije para asegurarme de que no me había equivocado.

—Dije que si quieres ser mi esposa. — repitió con un deje de inseguridad en su voz.

—Claro que quiero casarme contigo—dije muy emocionada—. Pero creí que tú y Sakura tenían algo y te grité muy feo. Perdóname por favor.

—Mi amor, la razón por la que ella y yo pasamos tanto tiempo juntos es porque quería prepararte algo especial y como no soy romántico le pedí ayuda. Sakura fue la que organizó todo esto— dijo él—. Por cierto, yo jamás rompo una promesa. Estaremos juntos para siempre.

Luego de eso nos besamos muy apasionadamente.


End file.
